Hurricane Lili
Lili was the twelve named storm, eighth hurricane, and fifth major hurricane of the season. Lili's duration was between August 24 and August 31. Lili was a dangerous hurricane with winds of 115 mph and minimum pressure of 956 mbar. It tracked over the city of Gulfport in Gulf as a category 1 hurricane, and then tracked up the coast of the San Francisco Peninsula as a category 2 hurricane and it became a major hurricane off the coast near Tree Beach. Lili then rapidly weakened into a category 1 hurricane as it made landfall on the Barrier Peninsula. Lili caused extensive damage along the coastlines with very strong winds, heavy flooding rain, and horrific storm surge of about 13 feet in some areas. Lili caused around 11.7 billion simoleons in damage and caused around 17 deaths. Meteorological History On August 18, the National Hurricane Center monitored a tropical disturbance that formed off the coast of Southwest. The wave continued east and had a firm chance to develop, but interacted with the Biolixi Islands for several days, which gradually weakened the system. On August 22, the system moved back out into open water and rapidly began to organize. On August 24, the system became Tropical Depression Twelve to the east of the Biolixi Islands. Later the same day, Twelve rapidly intensified into Tropical Storm Lili. On August 27, Lili met very warm waters that were off the coast of Gulf, and became a category 1 hurricane. On August 28, Lili made landfall in Simcity near the city of Gulfport with 85 mph winds. Lili then began to move to the northeast and continued to strengthen and as it continued to move towards the other coasts. On August 29, Lili rapidly strengthened into a category 2 hurricane and then a category 3 major hurricane. This is which devastated the coast of the San Francisco Peninsula with 115 mph winds. This brought flooding, very gusty winds, and power failure across much of the peninsula. Lili then made a second landfall as a category 1 hurricane on the Barrier Peninsula where it brought dangerous landslides and flooding to the area aswell. Lili then moved further inland where it quickly interacted with high mountains and weakened into a tropical storm on August 30. Lili then dissipated on August 31 over Roanoke. Lili caused around 11.7 billion simoleons in damage and caused around 17 deaths. Preparations and Impact Gulf and Virginia The first landmasses in line for Hurricane Lili were Gulf and Virginia. Lili tracked over the city of Gulfport in Gulf as a category 1 hurricane with 85 mph winds. It caused damage from Gulfport eastward and southward into Virginia. Flooding, heavy rain, and gusty winds were the main reports from Lili in that area. San Francisco After causing damage in Gulf and Virginia, Lili moved back over warm waters and began to strengthen. Lili became a category 2 hurricane off the coast of Isabel and St. Anthony. Lili tracked very closely up the coast of the San Francisco Peninsula caused massive amounts of devastation, especially when it became a major hurricane near Tree Beach. Lili caused the most damage in that area due to being a stronger storm at that time. Lili caused heavy flooding rain, Very gusty winds, and a storm surge measured at 13-17 feet in some areas. Lili then rapidly weakened as it moved over the Barrier Peninsula as a category 1 hurricane. Lili caused heavy flooding rain in that area, triggering mudslides and other worse affects. Lili then moved over Roanoke after moving far enough inland. Lili caused around 11.7 billion simoleons in damage and caused around 17 deaths total. Retirement Due to the devastation caused by Hurricane Lili, the name "Lili" was retired by the National Hurricane Center and was replaced by "Leo" for the 2018 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. See also *Hurricane Isac *2012 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season ---- Category:Storms Category:Category 3 Hurricane